


Alone Time

by Doc_Rok



Series: Surprises Verse [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Locker room encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rok/pseuds/Doc_Rok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is shameless smut with a side of feels. Emily and Paige in the locker rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a prompt. I need to dig it out of the Paily tag on tumblr at some point and put it on here.

It wasn’t surprising, to anyone, that they had trouble keeping their hands to themselves. What would probably surprise people was that in comparison, Paige McCullers was not the handsy one. Whenever she was with Emily, it was like a dream one she was afraid of screwing up constantly. So, even though she did have her share of trouble keeping her hands to herself, Paige was often the one on the receiving end of affection.

They’d been together for months now, with the exception of a rather cruel twist of fate not to long after they’d finally gotten their shit together. Still, they had worked it out, and though Paige had been incredibly nervous their first time, Emily had been just as sweet and understanding as she always was. After that though, it felt like they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, not that they particularly wanted to. Paige had avoided initiating at first, because of their past and her own feelings of inadequacy. However, after watching Emily fall apart under her, because of her, calling her name that inadequacy was starting to fade.

Paige had shown up to the locker rooms early, as she usually did, to get her head together before the meet. It was a little harder to do today due to her girlfriend, _girlfriend god how she loved using that word for Emily_ , distracting her with texts all day. The meet was at five, though Paige had elected to show up at three to swim a few laps and calm down.

It wasn’t working.

She walked back into the locker room, figuring her head was just in a bad place. It wasn’t all Emily, her father had been giving her shit about being the best, the fastest, there were still scouts that would take her to better schools than the ones she had already been offered. Never mind she had a scholarship to the second best swimming program on this coast lined up.

She was getting lost in her thoughts again, as she often did when she was under stress, and didn’t notice the door to the pool open and close. She started when arms wrapped around her from behind, not caring that her hair was down and wet, and the rest of her was still in her suit and damp from the pool.

“Hey baby.” Emily said in a low voice that made her shiver. The girl wasn’t even trying to be seductive, Paige knew, because if that were the case she would probably have been pressed against the locker already.

“Hey Emy.” She said, using the shortened version of the girls name that she had picked up at some point in the last few months. Paige leaned her head up and back for the slightly taller girl to claim a kiss. She still had trouble believing that she was this lucky, to be able to kiss the girl of her dreams whenever she wanted.

“Something’s bothering you?” Emily said when she pulled away, and Paige tried to turn to look at her, surprise written all over her features. She had thought she had been hiding the stress from her father well, but apparently not. “A lot, if swimming didn’t get  your head clear?”

“It’s nothing new, just Daddy getting on my case again.” Paige sighed, leaning back into Emily. She had discarded her jacket before coming inside, and strong arms surrounded her making her feel safe and loved. She let out another sigh as Emily’s hands traced patterns on her stomach over her swim suit.

“I figured.” Emily said, laying a soft, chaste kiss on Paige’s shoulder. “Don’t listen to him. You hold the records for four different events in the state, and you have three schools begging you to take their scholarships.”

“Not Texas.” Paige said sadly. She didn’t even want to go to Texas. They didn’t have the degree program she wanted there, even if they had the best swim program. Emily smiled against her shoulder.

“No not Texas.” Emily knew all this. She also knew that Paige was working up the courage to tell her father she wouldn’t go there even if she was accepted. “You need to relax, Paige. Otherwise you’re just going to disappoint yourself.”

“Oh, relax?” Paige said, smiling as Emily kissed a little farther up her neck, slowly moving wet hair out of her way. Her heart swelled as she realized what Emily had said. Disappoint herself. As if the only person Paige had to impress was Paige. “Is that what you were trying to get me to do earlier, with those texts in fifth period?” It both calmed and exited her at the same time, that Emily would care for her, even if she didn’t give her best. Even if she quit swimming, as long, Emily had said, as it was what she wanted and not only because she was tired of the pressure her father put on her.

“Nope that was teasing.” Emily laughed, finding the spot on her neck that had her shivering. Emily knew that spot well, and it was obvious to Paige now that she had only been sneaking closer to it during their short conversation. She reached a hand out to the row of lockers in front of her to hold herself up. One of Emily’s hands had slipped upwards to caress her breast, lightly pinching the nipple through her suit.

“Em, we only have fifteen minutes till coach gets here.” Paige half laughed, half groaned. She knew Emily wasn’t going to stop unless someone made them, not until she got what she wanted and Paige didn’t have the willpower right now to dissuade her girlfriend. They hadn’t had enough alone time in days to take care of their over active sex drives, and for all she loved when Emily talked to her, it wasn’t enough. She needed her girlfriend to take care of her.

“Good thing we’ve proven just the sound of my voice can get you off.” Emily growled, though she took the direction and guided her hand down. Paige could feel her everywhere, pressed tightly against her back, helping to hold her up even though she had gone rather weak at the knees when the ministrations started. Letting out a loud, heavy breath when she felt Emily’s hand cup her over the suit, the hand resting on the lockers clenched and twisted a little bit. Her other came up to grip Emily on the back of the neck, holding her close. One of Emily’s hands still teased her breast, moving to the other one and making Paige’s breathing speed up even more.

“That was once, and we were both desperate to get off at that point.” Paige retorted harshly. That had been a really sucky couple of weeks, she had been convinced there was a conspiracy to cock block them both at every turn. “Now can you please just be… oh god.”

“Touching you?” Emily asked mischievously as Paige’s sentence trailed off in a surprised whimper. She had slipped her hand inside the elastic of the suit, sliding over and down slightly. They both knew by now the maneuverability wasn’t the best inside swim suits, but it wasn’t going to take much to get her off at this point anyway.

“Baby please. It’s been a week.” She groaned, hoping that Emily wasn’t in a teasing mood still. If she was, she knew she’d be kept on this edge until minutes before her coach and the rest of the team showed up. Fortunately it didn’t seem like it, since seconds later Paige’s legs almost gave out as Emily deliberately ghosted over her clit, before returning with more purpose.

“You think I don’t know how long it’s been?” Emily retorted, and though it was harshly spoken, the statement was tapered by soft kisses to her shoulder and neck. The contrast, Emily taking control but still showing her loving affection, had Paige shaking. “Do you think it’s easy for me not to just ditch class and drag you into a bathroom because I’ve been dying to touch you properly for six days?”

“Oh god. I know. I know. Please baby.” Truth was, Paige had been just about ready to blow off their extra practices just so she could get her girlfriend somewhere alone. Even now she wanted very badly to be touching Emily back, her favorite thing being the rare occasions when they came together. She was too far gone to turn herself around now though, and she could tell Emily wouldn’t let her anyway. This was her way of taking her mind off of everything, of taking care of her whatever way she could in the short time they had before the meet.

“Emy…” Paige breathed out harshly, now leaning heavily both on the locker in front of her and letting Emily support her from behind. “Emy, please I’m close.” Emily had been using a pattern they had found out drove her over the edge in record time, flicking her middle finger back forth quickly over her clit before switching to a fast figure eight motion then back again. She wasn’t asking for her release though, and she was too busy biting her lip to keep from calling out louder and alerting someone to try again.

Fortunately, her girlfriend knew her, knew she was asking not to come without that last bit of connection between them. Emily stopped the blissful torture on her clit and managed to maneuver two fingers to her entrance. She was worried there would be more teasing, but there wasn’t and Paige let out a loud whimper at the feeling of being filled with Emily once again. Finally.

“I missed being in you.” Emily said in a quiet, relieved, voice. It was as if she had been stressed for a long time and this was what she had been waiting for. The thought made Paige shudder in a prelude to the massive orgasm she felt building. The suits tight fit didn’t allow for much movement, but a  palm pressed against her clit and the short bursts of friction she was getting inside from her girl’s magical fingers were enough. Her head fell forward and she groaned when she was met with the outline of Emily’s hand moving in her, the suit leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

Emily hadn’t been inside her for very long when she felt herself tighten around those amazing digits, gasping at the feeling of coming with her girlfriend inside her. Something that hadn’t happened for far too long in her opinion. She was never particularly quite, unable to be with Emily so close to her, but the girl dragged her in for a deep, soul wrenching kiss right before she came, knowing each other’s signals well by now.

She whimpered and cried out into the kiss, the sounds thankfully muffled by her girlfriends mouth on hers. Paige shook as Emily worked her down slowly, and she registered vaguely that Emily had drawn them both back to sit on the locker room bench, her girl straddling it so Paige could lean her side into Em’s chest. She groaned again when the fingers that were so recently inside her were drawn up to that perfect mouth to be licked clean.

“I’m gonna get you back for that, Fields.” Paige let out in a soft voice. She felt rather than heard Emily laugh, and she leaned her head up for a soft kiss. When her girlfriend pulled away, she was smiling softly, with just a hint of a smirk.

“I’m counting on it, McCullers.” 


End file.
